


hey so sorry i pushed you and called you a freak oh by the way here’s my number

by Pervygayoverlord



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, It’s just connor being nice and evan being gay, just a cute interaction and gay thoughts, no relationship yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervygayoverlord/pseuds/Pervygayoverlord
Summary: connor apologizes doesn’t see the letter and doesn’t freak outlowercase intentional





	hey so sorry i pushed you and called you a freak oh by the way here’s my number

i stood there, my eyes trained on the ground beneath me. my hands had already made their way to the hem of my shirt and started fidgeting with it. my eyes quickly darted to the person in front of me before going right back to the ground. i opened my mouth , willing words to come so i could stop just standing here flushed and embarrassed.  
“i-i’m no-ot trying to be rude,but why are you talking to me? not that - that sounds like i don’t _want _to talk to you. i’m sure you’re v-very nice to talk to and i’m rambling now. i’ll stop i’m sorry.”__  
_god i’m so stupid now he probably thinks i’m rude and i’m so much of a mess i can’t even talk right and it’s not like he’d be wrong to think that. i can’t even talk to the pizza delivery guy. i’d rather just not eat dinner than talk to him because ,you know, that’s not exact cash. so when you pay you’ll have to wait till he makes change, and then what if he tries to make small talk? and you’ll try to make the waiting less awkward by saying something,but of course, all you’ll do is make it even more awkward. oh! and what if when he hands you the change he touches your hand and he’ll feel how sweaty they are ,which they really weren’t before, but then you thought about it which made them sweaty. it’ll all be a disaster,and then he’ll tell his coworkers and you’ll be forever known as the kid with sweaty hands and a stutter. i really don’t think i can handle that if that happens and _oh my god _he’s talking to you and you haven’t even been paying attention. he’s going to think you’re so rude oh, oh god! _____  
“i’m sorry i’m so sorry, i didn’t hear that. not that i wasn’t paying attention or anything because i don’t care what you’re saying. not that i do! no-no i meant, i meant i do, i swear i do. i just, i just couldn’t hear you? and i promise i’ll listen now ,i’m sorry”  
“god ,hansen!”  
i flinched. he’s yelling now, you deserved that because it’s rude to not pay attention ,and ,god, now he’s mad. he probably hates you, but you totally dese- __  
“hansen,fuck, just chill out. fucking breathe, you look like you’re about to pass out.”  
“i’m sorry”  
i can hear how quiet my voice sounds.  
“hey, it’s okay.”  
his voice sounded so much calmer, so much nicer. i wouldn’t mind hearing him talk like that more often. “so, i just.. i just wanted to apologize,for earlier. i shouldn’t have pushed you. your friend just pissed me off with that joke and i was mad, but i overreacted. so,yeah, i’m sorry.”  
“hesnotmyfriend!” i blurted out.  
his eyebrows furrowed.  
“what do you mean? he’s the only kid you ever talk to here.”  
i jerked my head up,and looked at him with wide eyes.  
“you mean- y-you know who i am?”  
“fuck, hansen, of course i do, we have three classes together.”  
“no, i know i know! i just didn’t think anyone noticed me.”  
“well,i do so…but that’s not- that doesn’t matter. what did you mean?”  
“oh it’s just that , i know he doesn’t like me. h-he just talks to me because his mom told him to be nice to me o-or she won’t pay for his car insurance.”  
“well, that’s the saddest fucking thing i’ve ever heard.”  
an awkward laugh forces it’s way out of my mouth. i know i have no friends,i know i’m pathetic,but does he have to remind me? “not you, jesus, i meant kleinman. he sounds like an ass.”  
“no, it’s okay, i wouldn’t want to be friends with me either, heh.”  
he’s looking at me weird now. what did i say? _oh god, you made him mad again. great job, evan. you can’t even talk to someone without making them mad at you the entire time. ___  
“you put yourself down too much,hansen.”  
“oh”  
what am i even supposed to say to that? what does that mean?  
“you know what, give me your arm.”  
i look up at him confused. _oh _he’s looking at me like that. why’s he looking at me like that? his eyes are just burning right through me. it’s making my heart speed up, but.. in a nice way? he has pretty eyes. those pretty eyes are still staring at me expectantly- _oh!my arm _____  
i give him my arm with the cast, and watch as he pulls a sharpie out of his messenger bag. he holds my arm gently as he writes his name in big letters across my cast  
C O N N O R  
he writes something else something smaller, but i can’t see what it is.  
“there” he starts as he looks up from my cast with a small smile, and he tucks his hair behind his ear. “now we can both pretend we have friends.”  
he’s being so nice. no ones been this nice to me before. i look down at my cast , and just look at his name ,feeling dazed. what was the smaller thing? i bring my arm closer to see what it is. as i read it i can feel my face flush red with embarrassment.  
“wh-why’d you put your number?”  
“well maybe you can call me next time kleinman’s being an ass. complain of some shit. if you don’t want it it’s fine you don’t have to.”  
how could he think that? of course, i want it. i hurry to rush this out.  
“no! i do! i do.”  
he looks away ,and puts his hands in his pockets.  
“well, yeah, call me sometime.”  
as he starts to walk away i panic.  
“wait ,c-connor!”  
“yeah?”  
my cheeks are still red and my hands a shaking a little.  
“thank you.”  
i immediately calm down when i see the smile on his face.  
“yeah,no problem, evan”  
evan. he called me evan. looking down at the ground, i feel my heart still beating fast. maybe i will use his number.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really write so if this is bad sorry. it’s just something i had to do for school and i thought it was alright so i made it more gay and decided to post it


End file.
